I'll never forget you
by srtamoon26
Summary: Los recuerdos que por el momento conservo solo son sensaciones, instantes y alguna que otra imagen. No tengo ningún recuerdo completo. No sé que es lo que fui ni con quien estuve en estos dos años en los que he estado encerrado en un juego de la muerte.¿Porque siento en el corazón que de verdad quiero a esta chica? ¿Quien era para mi?


**I'll never forget you**

Los recuerdos que por el momento conservo solo son sensaciones, instantes y alguna que otra imagen. No tengo ningún recuerdo completo. No sé que es lo que fui ni con quien estuve en estos dos años en los que he estado encerrado en un juego de la muerte. No sé si será verdad, però al menos es lo que me han contado, que yo fui parte de esos millones de personas que se quedaron atrapadas en ese juego llamado Sword Art Online, donde practicamente o eras fuerte o buena suerte.

Desde que me desperté, ya ha pasado un mes, y no recuerdo nada. De tanto en tanto, al ver ciertas cosas, o sitios me vienen como sensaciones, o imagenes. Me vienen a la cabeza sitios, sensaciones de sentirme delante de alguien o algo importante, o simplemente el miedo que debí de sentir al inicio de todo. Se ve que ninguno de los que ha despertado recuerda nada, cosa que, según dicen, no es bueno para los que estan investigando sobre lo que realmente pasó dentro.

Esta misma mañana estoy solo en casa. Mi hermana Suguha y mis padres se han marchado a clases y al trabajo, respectivamente. Dicen que aún estoy demasiado desorientado como para assistir a clases normalmente. Pero, despues de todo, a que clases? A estas alturas, los que eran mis antiguos compañeros ya tienen que estar separados y estudiando en otros lados. Pese a todo, dicen que harán una escuela para que los que estuvimos dentro podamos volver a estudiar esos años perdidos.

También se supone que hoy tendría que hacer una terapia de las que me estan obligando a hacer, que se supone que me tendrían que ayudar a recordar, aunque fuera, _el más mínimo detalle_ , però no lo consigo.

Por eso mismo, hoy, después de todo este mes sin hacer caso a todos los correos que me han mandando los doctores, he decidido hechar un vistazo a el archivo que contiene una lista de todos los jugadores que han sido capazes de volver a la realidad. En esa lista, también consta los pocos nombres que siguen encerrados en otro juego alterno, jugadores que no han sido capaces de despertar. La lista, pese a todo, es bastante extensa.

Ninguno de los nombres que observo mientras paso el raton me llama la atención. Ryotaru.. Rika.. ningún nombre me hace despertar nada en el interior. Solo són desconocidos en mi vida, aunque no se si antes eran personas importantes para mi. Paso a la sección de los que aún no han despertad y siguen internados en hospitales alrededor de Japón.

 _ **Asuna Yuuki.**_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Esa sensación que me hace pensar que conocía a esa persona. El vacio que me sucede cuando se que conocía a esa persona. Me agarro fuertemente a la silla mientras sigo mirando con mis ojos grises ese nombre que se muestra en mi computadora. Pero ni siquiera le doy vueltas al assumpte. Agarro la primera chaqueta que veo y me dirijo al hospital en el que he leído que está. No me importa que tan lejos este, algo en mi mente me dice que debo ir a verla.

No entiendo porqué, però al decir mi nombre me han dado el pase sin preguntarme nada. Se han limitado a decirme la planta y la habitación y he tenido via libre para ir. A medida que me acerco mas a mi destino final noto como se me acelera el pulso. No hay manera de que me calme. Y es entonces cuando llego a donde tenia que llegar. Abro la cortina que me oculta lo que estoy anhelando ver.

Y me quedo, literalmente, sin aliento.

En esa cama blanca de hospital, reposa la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mucho. Noto como me late el corazon a medida que observo fijamente sus rasgos.

Pese a esos dos años sin ningun tipo de cuidado todo ella se mantiene perfectamente. Observo su piel blanca casi hecha de porcelana y su expresión de tranquilidad pese a que dios sabrá que clase de batallas está librando donde quiera que este.

Posee un largo cabello anaranjado, que luce largo y simplemente, impecable. Todo si emana pureza y ciertamente yo lo describiría como la descripción de belleza. Es una chica realmente hermosa, y hace que en mi se despierten cosas que creo que he sentido antes. No se que clase de relación tendria con ella però tengo mas que claro que debía ser alguien importante para mi.

Casi por inercia me aceerco y agarro su mano. No tengo ni idea porque en el fondo de mi alma deseo que ella despierte y poder observar, por primera vez, sus ojos. ¿Porque siento en el corazón que de verdad quiero a esta chica? ¿Quien era para mi? Miles de preguntas en mi cabeza però de entre todo ese remolino solo consigo saber que, en dos palabras, _la quería._ Y, que, quizás, aunque nunca llegue a sacar en claro quien es, l _ **a quiero.**_

Justo entonces me doy cuenta que en el cuarto ha entrado una infermera. Es bastante alta y de cabello marrón, bastante corto. Me sonrie y apunta en una hoja el pulso y las demás cosas que marcan esa máquina que es lo que la mantiene con vida. Cuando acaba de escribir, me dedica una mirada tierna y me dice:

\- ¿Sabe? No se porque però en cuanto terminaron el juego de SAO y todos confiamos en que iba a despertar, ella repitió varias veces «Kirito-kun» - se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado – Para los doctores solo era un delirio però busqué más y fui capaz de descubir que ese era tu nombre en el juego. Sabía que tarde o temprano leerias la lista que te envió el doctor Akira, asi que – me mira fijamente y se rie traviesamente – incluí ahi el nombre de la señorita. En teoría su família nos habia prohibido que pusieramos su nombre publicamente, però lo puse con la esperanza de que reaccionaras...

No entiendo porque ella de alguna manera o otra podía saber que reaccionaria al ver su nombre, però todavía me desconcertaba mas como era capaz de saber mi nombre en el juego. No era nada nuevo saber que mi nombre ahí era Kirito, ya que es el nombre que solía usar en las paginas webs y cosas de ese estilo.

\- Pero... ¿Porque sabias que iba a venir en cuanto viera el nombre de Yuuk... De Asuna? - tragué saliva lentamente - ¿Sabes tu algo de nuestra relación en el pasado?

\- No te equivoques... - noto como canvia el tono de voz y se pone de pie, preparada para irse – He escuchado que depende de que sitios, nombres o sucesos tienes flashbacks, no? Si tan amigos erais para que ella dijiera tu nombre sin estar completamente fuera de peligro, de alguna manera o otro reaccionarias al saber de ella. Ya te darás cuenta que, por lo menos, te he hecho un favor,Kirigaya-kun.

Me gustaría poder decir que después de mi visita tenía la mente mas ordenada però todo habia acaado poniendome mucho peor que antes.

Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente valiente para contarle a mi hermana menor, Suguha, que es una de las personas en la que más confio, que podría haber encontrado a alguien que estuvo conmigo al lado del juego, però como estúpido me he limitado a decir que estuve toda la mañana durmiendo para evitar que me hicieran mas preguntas.

Mis padres no sospechan nada. Como siempre se van a dormir temprano para prepararse para la jornada dura de trabajo que les espera al dia siguiente y yo me siento delante de la comida, ya fria, y también delante de Suguha, que come y mira su movil desinteresadamente. Ha costado volver como si todo fuera antes con ella, però con un par de palabras ya no paré de preguntarle sobre como le habían ido las cosas.

Decido hacerla reír un poco con la esperanza de romper el hielo y finalmente llegar al punto del que realmente quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Que? ¿Ya estás hablando con tu novio? ¿Como se llamaba? Shinichi? - rio al ver como su cara se vueve roja y me mira con bastante desdén.

\- Primero, no hablo con mi novio simplemente porque no tengo, y segundo, Shinichi ni siquiera es mi novio – dice apuntandome con el tenedor.

Agacho la cabeza y asiento. Porque en el fondo, todo es convencional, Solo quiero llegar al punto de hablar de asuna.

 **Buenas! Aquu Mel/ Ninfa y he salido de las catacumbas XDDD. Finalmente mi musa me ha iluminado el camino de la rosa de Guadalupe (?). Es que siempre he tenido en la cabeza que habría pasado si al despertar no recordaran nada de lo vivido así que salió esta cosa rara...XD**

 **Han sido 5 horas para solo un capitulo y calculo que ssera un long-fic de un par de capitulos más y habrá alegria...o quizaás no.. nah si habrá alegria. SE QUE ESTA MAL, PERO TENGO EL CORRECTOR EN CATALAN Y ME ELIMINA MILES DE PALABRA FPJGPJGJPGJP (?)**

 **Les dedico este capitulo a mi grupo de Face de escritoras de SAO. Las amo chicas gracias por ser mi motor para escribir con sus fabulosos fanfics.**

 **Nos leemos en la actualización.**

 **Durantes estas horas, la canción que he escuchado en repetición y me ha inspirado ha sido Hey There Delilah de Plain White T's, amo las canciones viejas, y esta es una de mis preferidas 3**


End file.
